Fantasmas
Los fantasmas (del griego φάντασμα, "aparición"), en el folclore de muchas culturas, son supuestos espíritus o almas desencarnadas de seres muertos (más raramente aún vivos) que se manifiestan entre los vivos de forma perceptible (por ejemplo, tomando una apariencia visible, produciendo sonidos o aromas o desplazando objetos —poltergeist—), principalmente en lugares que frecuentaban en vida, o en asociación con sus personas cercanas. Descripción Quienes dicen haberlos visto los describen como siluetas o sombras monocromas, por lo general oscuras o blanquecinas, más bien difuminadas, nebulosas o antropomórficas, de carácter inmaterial y trasparentes, que flotan y pueden no estar completas o no tener rasgos definidos ni rostro; pero también y más raramente aparecen opacos, de cuerpo entero y con apariencia humana normal. Algunos estudiosos relacionan fantasmas y espectros con las esferas de luz u orbes, que han sido filmados saliendo o entrando a través de paredes; en realidad, podría tratarse de rods, artefactos, motas de polvo, insectos o ilusiones ópticas producidas por retrodispersión, pareidolia, apofenia o cualquier otro prejuicio cognitivo. Algunos parapsicólogos han documentado que la aparición del fantasma no suele sobrepasar una fracción de segundo o a lo más dos o tres segundos, raramente más; en los momentos previos constatan que se produce alguna forma de entalpía por la cual la temperatura baja sensiblemente antes de alguna manifestación sensible (desplazamiento de objetos, ruidos, fenómenos electrónicos de voz, visualizaciones); pueden acompañarlos aromas penetrantes, golpes, ruidos (generalmente pasos), música o voces que pueden grabarse magnetofónicamente (los llamados fenómenos electrónicos de voz, mal llamados psicofonías), aunque cada uno de estos fenómenos puede darse también separada y aisladamente. Su aparición provoca a veces en los seres humanos decaimiento, opresión o cefalea y en el momento de su manifestación estos parapsicólogos documentan una carga electromagnética inusual que puede producir de forma natural los trastornos señalados anteriormente. Se afirma también que en los lugares que frecuentan los fantasmas a menudo se descargan las baterías de los aparatos eléctricos destinados a captarlos o se apagan las luces, lo que se debería a que la fantasmogénesis provoca dicha citada entalpía electromagnética (el fenómeno absorbe, y menos frecuentemente expulsa) una cierta energía cinética (en forma de frío o calor o movimiento de objetos) o electromagnética, o está relacionada de algún otro modo con distorsiones en diversos tipos de energía por medio de witricidad inversa. En este sentido, algunos experimentos, como los diseñados por el doctor Michael Persinger, han logrado reproducir "presencias" (o más bien tulpas o ideoplastias) por medio de leves corrientes electromagnéticas sobre el lóbulo temporal del cerebro y han intentado relacionarlas con entornos geológicos concretos de materiales transductores y fenómenos como la piezoelectricidad. Comprobaciones experimentales aseveran una correlación cuantitativa cierta entre el volumen de energía electromagnética ambiental (tormentas, viento fuerte, líneas de alta tensión) y fantasmogénesis. Asimismo, parece existir una cierta relación entre la existencia geológica subterránea de materiales dieléctricos y la presencia de estos fenómenos, cuyo comportamiento simula el de ondas evanescentes de plasmones reflejadas por witricidad, es decir, uno de los tipos de plasma frío o estados de agregración de la materia. Sin embargo, este tipo de causa no explicaría la infinidad de casos documentados a lo largo de la historia en los que los testigos afirman haber reconocido los rasgos de la supuesta aparición ni aquellos en los que la presencia ha sido fotografiada o grabada, quedándose en una explicación complementaria a otras psicológicas, sociológicas e incluso de tipo paranormal. Con fundamento en estas investigaciones, algunos mecanismos tecnológicos han sido diseñados para transformar estas distorsiones electromagnéticas en sonido, con la sorpresa de que se reproduce un lenguaje humano coherente y consciente, que responde a preguntas, acaso con origen en el propio cerebro humano de quienes se hallan presentes interactuando con el fenómeno. Aseguran también que es hecho muy frecuente y previo a la constitución del fenómeno un cambio físico o psíquico importante en el entorno en que se manifiesta; el más corriente son obras de reforma de una casa antigua, un nuevo habitante en la misma, etcétera. Si se trata de un cambio anímico, suele ser un hecho emotivo y/o trágico: el fallecimiento o nacimiento reciente de un familiar, un cambio hormonal (adolescencia, climaterio, menopausia), algo en todo caso emocionalmente relevante. En ese caso se habla de las llamadas apariciones críticas. Otras veces concurren ambas circunstancias. Los fantasmas se aparecen siempre en el mismo lugar que habitaba o frecuentaba la persona con que se asocia o bien en el lugar en que tuvo una muerte violenta. Por eso es posible formular la hipótesis de que quizá estén asociados a algún tipo de lo que se ha descrito como memoria celular, algo muy discutible y quizá un posible factoide. Por otra parte, y en unos pocos casos, pueden trasladarse a otro lugar, pero siempre asociados a alguna persona relacionada con ellos. Más allá de la habitual conjunción de alucinación y superstición que suele explicar mayoritariamente casi todas las manifestaciones del fenómeno, las formas ópticas del mismo han sido recogidas por medio de cámaras fotográficas y vídeográficas de distinto tipo, desde las comerciales hasta las termográficas. El fraude y la falsificación de estos documentos o su dudosa interpretación, especialmente factible por medio de la manipulación informática, es tan frecuente en este campo que el especialista suele enfrentarse de forma más que escéptica ante este género de testimonios. Sin embargo, es posible hacer una tipología de estos documentos atendiendo a la configuración visual de los mismos: *1. Artefactos (polvo, insectos, rods) producidos por backscatter o retrodispersión (cámaras compactas con flash demasiado cercano al objetivo) o efecto retrorreflector, aberraciones o ilusiones ópticas, fraudes y sugestiones o pareidolias. *2. Orbes y masas de luz. *3. Trazos de luz. *4. Nieblas. *5. Sombras. *6. Siluetas. *7. Huellas termográficas. *8. Expresiones escritas. *9. Transparencias. *10. Movimientos aparentemente inexplicables. Como las leyendas etiológicas, los fantasmas se creen ligados a un lugar, aunque en ocasiones se asocian a personas que "se los han llevado" consigo, frecuentemente contra su voluntad. Se afirma que algunas veces han sido vistos y grabados traspasando muros sólidos, y que algunos pueden mover o transportar objetos de leve peso, pero siempre por poco tiempo. Supuestamente, obedecen a las leyes de la perspectiva según el punto del espacio desde el que se los contempla; muchos parecen sólidos y opacos, por lo que pueden ser filmados, se reflejan en los espejos y producen ruidos sincronizados con sus movimientos (pasos, etc). Generalmente dan la impresión de ser tan reales como las personas vivas, aunque sólo durante un periodo de tiempo muy breve. Ciertas personas, los llamados clarividentes, médiums, ashanes o chamanes, dicen observarlos con frecuencia o poder comunicarse con ellos; asimismo prácticas conocidas como la canalización mediúmnica y la necromancia o nigromancia aseguran poder hacer que los muertos se encarnen otra vez brevemente. Según qué tradición, los fantasmas aparecen con distinto atavío, más o menos relacionado con su muerte (el clásico de la literatura occidental es el sudario o sábana mortuoria); el momento difiere, aunque la tradición habla de la puesta de sol, de medianoche, de la luna llena, de una hora fija o de una fecha determinada, por lo general aniversario de su muerte, o de noche; sin embargo hay también apariciones poco puntuales que "se manifiestan" de forma imprevista e imprevisible en cualquier punto, incluso a mediodía. Los parapsicólogos los clasifican en residuales y conscientes; los residuales son como fósiles visuales o sonoros que repiten siempre lo mismo, se aparecen periódicamente y parecen ajenos a quienes los ven: su actitud no es comunicativa ni necesitan la presencia de seres humanos para manifestarse, por lo que a veces han sido grabados por cámaras de vigilancia sin presencia humana alguna; los conscientes poseen actitud comunicativa y pueden interactuar con los vivos, pero lo corriente es que terminen siendo esquivos y huidizos, ya que su manifestación visible es siempre discontinua y nunca se prolonga largo tiempo; podría decirse que los seres vivos les producen un miedo o angustia similar al que producen ellos a los seres reales. Solo unos pocos pueden ser evaluados por sus testigos como abiertamente benéficos, malignos o suplicantes; la mayoría se muestra indiferente, o eso parece indicar su característico fragmentarismo. Esta circunstancia y la universalidad del fenómeno quizá pueda deberse a algún tipo de disrupción reguladora antropológica, individual o colectiva (inconsciente colectivo), por lo que podría existir alguna correlación neural o cerebral censora o restrictiva de origen humano o cultural. Algunas ceremonias, como por ejemplo los exorcismos, realizados por un sacerdote de una religión cualquiera, católica, judía, budista o animista, se atribuyen el poder de alejarlos durante un tiempo o definitivamente. Los estudiosos del fenómeno afirman que existen también fantasmas de personas vivas (bilocación, doppelganger, fetch...) y documentan también la aparición de fantasmas de animales (por ejemplo el perro negro, el dip, la pesanta o el cadejo, entre otros), barcos, trenes, aviones, casas y pueblos fantasmas e incluso objetos fantasmas, como los tsukumogami japoneses o los domésticos de parasoles (karakasa) y linternas (chōchinobake). Pueden aparecerse solos, lo que es lo más corriente, o formando grupos, incluso numerosos. Su manifestación en algunos casos es anuncio o aviso de algo positivo o funesto por ocurrir. También los hay de carne y hueso y con carnet de identidad: en 1937 la folclorista estadounidense Zora Neale Hurston escuchó en Haití el caso de Felicia Félix-Mentor, fallecida y enterrada en 1907 y viva aún treinta años después como zombi semiconsciente a causa del habitual uso en el animismo vudú de dosis semiletales de drogas/veneno como tetrodotoxina, estramonio o datura que provocan por anoxia parálisis temporal y locura permanente. Otras alucinaciones visuales o auditivas provocadas por enfermedades como la esquizofrenia o por las drogas (flash recurrentes de LSD, por ejemplo), o bien las falsas resurrecciones espontáneas causadas por enfermedades como la rabia, la catalepsia etcétera pueden haber originado asimismo leyendas de aparecidos, revenants, vampiros y no muertos en personas predispuestas por prejuicios cognitivos y tradiciones culturales propicias identificadas por lo general con el fenómeno de la superstición. Por otro lado, partes del cuerpo humano desaparecidas, amputadas o cercenadas pueden ser percibidas por el cerebro como miembros-fantasma; pudiera ser que esta forma de percepción pudiera extenderse de forma más elaborada a los recuerdos de personas, con lo que los fantasmas serían generados por el cerebro no consciente. Para los espiritistas, un fantasma también podría ser un espíritu atrapado en nuestro mundo por medio de invocaciones, brujería o promesas (almas en pena). La ciencia y la NO existencia de los fantasmas El ojo humano esta formado por humor vítreo el cual es un líquido y como tal, puede ser sensible a las ondas del infrasonido. Este líquido puede solidificarse imágenes como la Miodesopsias. El ser humano puede oír en un intervalo entre 20 Hz y 20 000 Hz. Los sonidos con Hercios menores a 20 pueden se llaman infrasonido y puede atravesar partes sólidas. Así, Vic Tandy, de la Universidad de Coventry, en 1998 explicó cómo los infrasonidos pueden producir la impresión "concreta" de "sitios embrujados". Demostró que los infrasonidos provocaban una percepción de movimientos a los costados del campo visual. Esta falsa percepción podía está provocada por un ventilador, ya que este objeto produce una frecuencia de 18,98Hz. Incidentalmente la longitud de la sala en la cual Tandy notó esos fenómenos era una fracción unitaria de la longitud de onda que provocaba el ventilador, por lo que provocaría una onda estacionaria y tal onda ilusiones ópticas al resonar en los humores de los ojos humanos, tales ilusiones eran consideradas por algunos como "fantasmas". Mitología La creencia en aparecidos (muertos que vuelven a aparecer para encomendar alguna misión) o revenants (lo mismo, en francés), espectros, ánimas del Purgatorio, almas en pena, o fantasmas es muy propia de la naturaleza humana, tanto que tiene visos de ser o constituir un ente antropológico abstracto que pervive, como otros tipos de superstición, a través de numerosos factoides concretos. Ha generado y genera una amplia literatura (novela gótica o de terror), inspira la cinematografía y el teatro y ha creado innumerables leyendas y mitos, si es que estos, inversamente, no han creado este bulo; la ciencia considera creer en fantasmas un tipo de superstición muy asentado en la psicología del ser humano, porque se alimenta de la necesidad de vida eterna, como la religión, y sublima una muerte inaceptable y aborrecible por medio del acto apotropaico de creer que la conciencia pervive más allá del fin de la misma, de forma que la fantasmogénesis resulta ser un fenómeno o concepto antropológicamente paralelo a la hierofanía. Estudios recientes indican que muchos occidentales creen en fantasmas; en sociedades donde la religión tiene mucho predicamento, como los Estados Unidos, una encuesta demostró que el 32% de sus habitantes cree en fantasmas y en la vida luego de la muerte o más allá, siempre en forma paralela a la religión o de forma menos regulada por un sistema escatológico como han hecho las religiones más frecuentes, que se aprovechan de este meme antropológico para crear estructuras económico-culturales de creencias. Desde antiguo la mitología, la religión y otras manifestaciones de folklore o literatura han creído, o pretendido creer, en la existencia de entidades sobrenaturales, manifestaciones vitales o númenes más o menos inmmateriales de varios tipos: *1. Abstractos, más o menos alegóricos. *2. Naturales o no humanos: inanimados sin movimiento o cosas, e inanimados con movimiento o semovientes, como el aire, el agua, el fuego, las plantas, los astros. *3. Naturales animados: animales o animalizados. *4. Antropomórficos. *5. Humanos. Desde el más primitivo animismo, que otorga vida a todo lo semoviente o dotado de movimiento y evolución, así como a las fuerzas de la naturaleza (el aire, el agua, el fuego, la vegetación, los astros), muchas de estas categorías pueden asociarse, formar criaturas mixtas y recibir denominación o nombre, como el ángel o los dioses medio animales o animalizados de los egipcios y los japoneses. El fantasma vendría a ser una entidad entre el cuarto y quinto tipo por su origen humano, bien diferenciada de duendes, diaños, demonios, tulpas, yōkai, genios, elfos, silfos, hadas y longaevi, restos de religiones desaparecidas a los que Heinrich Heine llamaba "dioses en el exilio". Para la mentalidad moderna, que ha desvitalizado el cosmos transformándolo en una cosa o un mecanicismo muerto y absorbiendo toda su vida en el yo y el antropocentrismo desde el Renacimiento, es más fácil creer por eso en fantasmas que en esos otros tipos de criaturas, cuyo predicamento estaba más extendido por el mundo politeísta antiguo y la Edad Media. El pensamiento prelógico y primitivo no distingue niveles entre lo real y lo imaginario, se revela contra la idea inaceptable y abstracta de la muerte y considera que lo aparecido en sueños es indistinto y posee existencia real, justificando sus temores y concretándolos desde el mundo onírico o del sueño e identificando la imagen de un ser desaparecido por la muerte que aparece en este con un ser real no afectado por la conclusión, la desaparición y la muerte. Se cree así en otros grados de existencia, menos patentes pero considerados reales; es más, se calma así la inquietud existencial que provocan los sentimientos de culpa, de finitud y de muerte. Historia Una vez que se ha admitido la existencia de un ente o numen disociado que habita dentro del cuerpo humano, es fácil concebir su existencia separada y autónoma fuera de él como genio o espíritu. Para los pueblos primitivos los fantasmas tenían una vida infinitesimal y miserable, insuficiente para animar y mover un cuerpo, hacer latir su corazón y darle aliento o respiración, pero vida al fin y al cabo, ya que tenían bastante o la suficiente fuerza para manifestarse en los sueños para atormentar o avisar a los vivos o como sombras y apenas necesitaban alimento (en las culturas antiguas con culto a los manes y antepasados había un día anual designado para alimentarlos con ofrendas de alimentos o sacrificios, que los cristianos han sustituido por flores en el Día de difuntos o de Todos los Santos). Así se calmaba a los antepasados y se aseguraba su benéfica influencia. La creencia en fantasmas se testimonia desde los primeros textos escritos sumerios y egipcios: el fantasma de Enkidú se apareció a Gilgamesh en la llamada Epopeya de Gilgamesh. También se encuentra extendida por otras civilizaciones de muy distinto desarrollo cultural. La Odisea del griego Homero y la Eneida del latino Virgilio acogen viajes de ultratumba. Los romanos ponían un puñado de tierra sobre el cadáver porque si no el alma erraría por toda la eternidad en la ribera de la Estigia, y era preciso poner una moneda en la boca para pagar al barquero o el alma no tendría descanso. Por eso aterraba a los romanos navegar por el mar, ya que los náufragos no recibirían honras funerarias, y los marineros solían tener un pendiente de oro para pagar su funeral en caso de que su cuerpo ahogado arribara a la playa. A los suicidas romanos se los enterraba con la mano cortada y separada del cuerpo, con el fin de desarmar a su espíritu, que hipotéticamente atormentaría a los vivos. Los fantasmas buenos para los romanos eran los manes o espíritus de los antepasados; los malvados eran las larvae, almas de hombres malvados que vagan errantes por las noche y atormentan a los vivos. Plutarco, en el siglo I, describe unos baños encantados en su Queronea natal donde aparecía el fantasma de un hombre asesinado. Otro celebrado fantasma fue descrito en una de las epístolas del historiador romano Plinio el Joven (VII, 27, 5-11), quien describe una casa encantada en Atenas donde aparecía un espectro que arrastraba cadenas; los sucesos cesaron cuando el filósofo Atenodoro alquiló la casa y fue guiado por el fantasma hasta un esqueleto enterrado y fue vuelto a sepultar con las debidas ceremonias. El texto está dirigido a un tal Licinio Sura: :La falta de ocupaciones a mí me brinda la oportunidad de aprender y a ti la de enseñarme. De esta forma, me gustaría muchísimo saber si crees que los fantasmas existen y tienen forma propia, así como algún tipo de voluntad, o, al contrario, son sombras vacías e irreales que toman imagen por efecto de nuestro propio miedo... :Et mihi discendi et tibi docendi facultatem otium praebet. igitur perquam velim scire, esse phantasmata et habere propriam figuram numenque aliquod putes an inania et vana ex metu nostro imaginem accipere... Otros escritores, como el romano Plauto (en su comedia Mostellaria) o el sirio Luciano de Samosata (en su relato Cuentistas o El descreído) también escribieron sobre fantasmas, aunque el precedente que más cabe citar es la compilación Sobre los hechos maravillosos de Flegón, liberto del emperador Adriano, origen de la leyenda de la esposa cadáver que reaparece en Proclo y sirvió de inspiración a Goethe para su Novia de Corinto y a Washington Irving para El estudiante alemán. En el siglo XVI, el tratado más influyente y difundido sobre los fantasmas fue el racionalista del protestante Ludwig Lavater De spectris, lemuribus et magnis atque insolitis fragoribus (Leiden, 1569) en tres libros, que se sumó a la lucha de Jean Wier contra la creencia en brujas, encantamientos y otras supersticiones. El exegeta benedictino Dom Calmet reseñó en el siglo XVIII en su Traité sur les apparitions (1746) la lista de narraciones de casas encantadas desde la antigüedad grecolatina a su época. Una de las teorías que intentan explicar la religión los derivaría de la tendencia del pensamiento primitivo y prelógico a considerar que el mundo de los sueños forma también parte del real; por tanto, ver en sueños a personas fallecidas indica que no han muerto y que pueden interferir en la vida real. El origen de los fantasmas, pues, no sería distinto al de la religión en general. En las civilizaciones orientales (como la china e india), muchos creen en la reencarnación o transmigración de las almas. Agregada a esta visión y dentro del Budismo, los fantasmas son almas que rehúsan ser recicladas en el curso del Samsara (ciclo de la reencarnación), porque han dejado alguna tarea por terminar. Los metafísicos y exorcistas de diversas religiones pueden ayudar al fantasma a reencarnarse o hacerlo desaparecer orientándolos o mandándolos a otra dimensión de existencia. En la creencia china e india, además de reencarnar, un fantasma puede también optar a la inmortalidad transformándose en semidiós y puede a través de su elevación espiritual trascender diversos planos o servir a los seres humanos, o bien puede bajar al infierno y sufrir ciclos karmáticos. En Japón, la religión shintoísta reconoce la existencia de espíritus de todo tipo y acepta la creencia en fantasmas como parte de la vida cotidiana. En la cultura malaya son prácticamente innumerables las leyendas y clases de fantasmas. En Occidente la creencia en fantasmas se fue difuminando desde la creencia irracional en ellos de la Edad Media al escepticismo de la Ilustración en el siglo XVIII, cuando el padre Feijoo, embutido en una lucha sin cuartel contra las supersticiones, llegó a decir que "no hay fantasma ni espectro que no desaparezca al conjuro de una buena tranca". En ese mismo siglo, el doctor Samuel Johnson llegó a la conclusión de que el fantasma de Cock Lane en Londres era una filfa. En el siglo XIX la creencia en fantasmas resurgió poderosamente merced a la tendencia irracionalista del Romanticismo y el desarrollo del Espiritismo, la Teosofía y pseudociencias como la Parapsicología. El filósofo Arthur Schopenhauer consideró teorías como la de Dietrich Georg Kieser, quien explicaba a los fantasmas en 1822 como formas de un magnetismo terrestre que Schopenhauer identificaba con la voluntad de la Naturaleza. Sin embargo se inclina por creerlos algo enteramente subjetivo, intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia: "La aparición de un fantasma no es más que una visión en el cerebro del visionario". Pero para probar su causa interior da por hecho que es un resultado del sueño, una capacidad que se debe a una forma de intuición de lo que denomina "órgano de los sueños" que "puede abrirse en la vigilia": :''La visión alcanza el grado más elevado de verdad objetiva y real, revelando así una forma de nuestra relación con el mundo exterior totalmente diferente de la manera física ordinaria. Es realmente un perfecto sueño en la vigilia '' Todavía en el siglo XX y XXI se sigue considerando a los fantasmas como almas en pena que no pueden encontrar descanso tras su muerte y quedan atrapados entre este mundo y el otro, a pesar del desarrollo de una corriente positivista, escéptica y científica, que intenta desacreditar esta superstición y cuyos representantes más conocidos son ilusionistas como Harry Houdini o James Randi. La creencia general común supone que el alma de un fallecido no encuentra descanso por una tarea que el difunto ha dejado pendiente o inconclusa ("promesa"): así, puede tratarse de una víctima que reclama venganza o un criminal que, por alguna causa, (haber sido enterrado con símbolos sagrados, por ejemplo) ve diferido su ingreso en el purgatorio o infierno. En la mayoría de las culturas contemporáneas, las apariciones de fantasmas están asociadas a una sensación de miedo y son fuente importante de estudio de recién nacidas pseudociencias, como la parapsicología. Aún es también importante dentro del estudio de ciertas religiones, como el Islam, el Budismo, Jainismo, Hinduismo, Shintoismo, Espiritualismo y Cristianismo, aunque cada una lo estudia de modo diferente. En las creencias de la Nueva Era, se intenta racionalizar la creencia tradicional afirmando que los fantasmas son cúmulos de energía negativa o que se trata de imágenes holográficas de personas que han dejado impregnado el ambiente con su imagen y sus actividades. Clases de fantasmas G. N. M. Tyrrell, autor de un clásico libro sobre el tema, Apparitions (Apariciones), publicado en 1943, identificaba cuatro grupos principales sobre la base de la conducta adoptada por los presuntos espíritus, más conocida que su propia naturaleza: *'Apariciones que frecuentan habitualmente un lugar determinado': Generalmente no suscitan miedo, son inofensivos y a veces llegan a ser tratados como un miembro más de la familia. *'Apariciones post-mortem': Suelen tener lugar muy poco tiempo después de la muerte de la persona reaparecida, y no acostumbran a estar relacionadas con un lugar o acontecimiento concreto; parecen ser como despedidas. *'Apariciones en casos críticos': El aparecido es alguien que está viviendo una experiencia importante (a menudo desconocida por el testigo de la aparición), como un accidente, una enfermedad o, por supuesto, la muerte, y se muestra ante una persona o personas simultáneamente a esa experiencia, no después de la misma. *'Aparición inducida': En estos casos, el fantasma es citado a aparecer o puede ser no el de una persona muerta o moribunda, sino el de alguien vivo que intenta con deliberación hacer que su imagen se haga visible a otra persona; se habla entonces de bilocación, si se trata de santos, o en el folclor alemán de doppelganger (en el irlandés, fetch). En este tipo de apariciones parecen haberse excluido aquellas en las que la aparición adopta una actitud comunicativa e interactiva con aquel a quien se muestra, pudiendo hablar o comunicarse con él, mucho tiempo después de su fallecimiento. Fantasmas, sociedad y economía Como fuente prístina de curiosidad la creencia en fantasmas es tema goloso que ha suscitado mucho negocio editorial, teatral, cinematográfico, radiofónico, televisivo y periodístico, porque se genera habitualmente como un factoide o una leyenda urbana, y por eso supone con frecuencia una atracción turística notable para lugares históricos desconocidos. Eso provoca la aparición de grandes intereses creados en torno a las apariciones de fantasmas y, por tanto, la aparición, también, de distintos grados de fraude y negocio o ambos y, por consiguiente, del rechazo y oscurecimiento interesados a toda explicación puramente racional o científica de este tipo de fenómenos; de ahí la explotación y fomento del miedo y del ambiente morboso y el lenguaje interminablemente elíptico y oscuro que los rodea, así como la asfixia consciente de toda verdad que pueda existir en el fondo del asunto, que se hace terreno de cultivo, mina y asidero de todo tipo de factoides y leyendas urbanas. La verdad se deja siempre encerrada una ignorancia que, además, favorece la estafa, la riqueza, el lucro, el crecimiento económico. De ahí que la desconfianza, el método científico, el empirismo y el escepticismo sean requisitos imprescindibles para abordar con seriedad un fenómeno como este, rodeado de engaños y la mayor parte de las veces, si no todas, engaño él mismo Fantasmas y parapsicología Para no ser pseudociencia, la parapsicología moderna, antaño denominada metapsíquica, investiga la psicología del engaño y del sesgo cognitivo, procura documentar físicamente cualquier testimonio de los llamados fantasmas y controlar rigurosamente las circunstancias en que se producen (fantasmogénesis), incluyendo los observadores, alejándose de cualquier prejuicio cognitivo. Frederic W. H. Myers, uno de los fundadores de la Society for Psychical Research (SPR), definió un fantasma como: :''La manifestación de una persistente energía personal, o como una indicación de que alguna clase de fuerza es ejercida después de la muerte, la cual está de alguna forma conectada con la persona previamente conocida en vida Myers creía, en línea con su teoría del yo subliminal, muy parecida a la del inconsciente colectivo de Carl Gustav Jung, en quien, por demás, influyó, que los fantasmas no tenían inteligencia o conciencia propia y que son fragmentos de energía sin significado alguno que persisten después de la muerte.Es una teoría emparejable a las más discutibles del registro akásico de la teosofía o de los campos mórficos de la biología, teorías tenidas por pseudocientíficas por su infalsabilidad y multiplicidad de sesgos cognitivos. Sin embargo, el neurólogo inglés Henrik Ehrsson y el suizo Olaf Blanke reportaron en Nature cómo habían podido inducir la creación de fantasmas usando un electrodo implantado que enviaba corriente a la región del cerebro conocida como gyrus cingulate y las experiencias del científico canadiense Michael Persinger confirman estos extremos y añaden una posible explicación conjeturando una posible reflexión de plasmones desde materiales dieléctricos subterráneos, reactualizando en cierto modo la teoría decimonónica de Kieser. Richard Wiseman y Susan Clancy han explicado, por otra parte, cómo los factores ambientales pueden influir decisivamente para sesgar la mayor parte de este tipo de experiencias, y magos profesionales como Harry Houdini (A magician among the spirits, 1924) o James Randi han explicado cuán frecuentemente las apariciones se pueden replicar como simples trucos de ilusionismo. El curso histórico de la parapsicología obliga a distinguir, por una parte, las apariciones de ectoplasmas obtenidas con ciertas medium espiritistas fraudulentas a comienzos del siglo XX (Eusépia Palladino, Daniel Dunglas Home, Rudi Schneider, Franek Kluski) de las apariciones investigadas por científicos serios (Charles Richet, Schrenk-Notzing, Gustave Geley, etc.) que acreditaron los fenómenos con los instrumentos y condiciones de observación de que podían disponer en su época para analizar también, por otra parte, fenómenos asociados como el encantamiento o el poltergeist. La parapsicología asocia los fantasmas a la percepción de personas y animales vivos o muertos de forma visual o auditiva (las mal llamadas psicofonías y teleplastias), e investiga a determinadas personas, los llamados dotados o mediums, quienes, imbuidos al parecer de una cierta percepción extrasensorial, hacen una o varias de estas cosas: *1) Notar, sentir, registrar o percibir la presencia de seres ausentes fallecidos (o no) fuera de los márgenes de una observación discriminable y cuantificable como normal (clarisintiente o empático) *2) Observarlos (clarividente). *3) Escucharlos (clariaudiente). *4) Obtener información desconocida verificable y cuantificable, a priori o a posteriori, por lo general falsa en cierto grado, pero también verdadera a veces, supuestamente de los mismos, e interactuar con ellos (médium). En cuanto al punto 1, muchos médiums pueden percibir tan sólo sentimientos o percepciones de los espíritus (empatía), no pensamientos más elaborados y complejos, distinguen auras de colores de personas vivas o señalan áreas concretas donde los espíritus se sitúan. Por otra parte, en los puntos 1, 2 y 3 estas percepciones difieren según el individuo y pueden presentarse de forma más o menos intensa, continua o discontinua (al parecer en forma de rápidos e incompletos flashes de información). Respecto al cuarto punto, algunos médiums han conseguido recabar un alto porcentaje cierto y verificable de información, algunas veces por procedimientos como la escritura automática o la psicometría. Estos mediums han logrado recabar información útil para esclarecer desapariciones y crímenes y ayudar a arqueólogos o a personas desesperadas por dramas familiares, como atestiguan los casos de John Edward, Chip Coffey, Anne Germain, Rosemarie Kerr, Sally Headding o Nancy Orlen Weber, entre otros. Curiosamente, unas pocas personas parecen poseer el don contrario de impedir o desfigurar cualquier inferencia mediúmnica. Este hecho parece apoyar el argumento de que la mediumnidad es un tipo de talento telepático que manipula información inconsciente de los cerebros de los sujetos sometidos a ella para reforzar convicciones que los individuos ya poseen. Muchos médiums dicen nacer ya con el don, manifiesto desde su infancia, y se ven asediados por espíritus buenos y malos; algunos de ellos, según interpretan, son los llamados espíritus guía, que los protegen, informan, acompañan y asesoran durante toda o gran parte de su vida. El médium no se ve afectado por la distancia ni el tiempo, sino por la presencia de signos o vestigios de aquello con lo que se comunica, y es un don innato, se posee (desde la infancia) o no se posee. Los fantasmas más frecuentes poseen una tipología escindida en cuatro clases: *Fantasmas residuales, o visiones que realizan actos repetitivos y carecen de actitud comunicativa o interacción con los observadores. *Fantasmas conscientes, que pueden comunicarse e interactuar con los observadores. *Encantamientos duraderos de lugares concretos donde se manifiesta uno o más fantasmas desde hace mucho tiempo. *Poltergeist o "espíritus burlones", fenómenos de duración más reducida ligados a una persona, por lo general adolescente o joven (aunque no siempre), en la que se mueven objetos solos, se escuchan golpes repetitivos o ruidos y se encienden o apagan luces Categoría:Espíritus Categoría:Creado por KamiDende